


We Need A Baby

by Sillypanda123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Good Peter Hale, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillypanda123/pseuds/Sillypanda123
Summary: Stiles wants a magical baby and Peter can't say no.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter kicked off his shoes and placed his keys in the ugly green bowl Stiles had insisted on buying at the local furniture shop. Despite his irritation, Peter could do nothing but smile fondly as he remembered Stiles’s enthusiasm to decorate their first house. Stiles had flitted around the store like an overly energetic fox. Peter could almost make out a tail every time Stiles made puppy dog eyes at him, trying to get Peter to buy some grotesque design that clashed with his pre-approved color scheme. Peter figured that if they at least kept to a color scheme, anything that Stiles picked out would match. He was somewhat right. Stiles kept to the color scheme, but in various shades.

 

Peter smiled as he heard a clashing of pans. He slowly loosened his tie as he made his way towards the kitchen. Stiles insisted on cooking him dinner, even though Peter had profusely told him that he was not responsible for their meals. However, Stiles had just shushed him and continued to put dinner on the table at 7 o’clock. Peter secretly found it arousing. He loved to see Stiles wear his blue apron that read ‘Kiss the Cook.’

 

He never thought that Stiles would want to stay at home, cook dinner, clean, or do anything that resembled a House Husband. After finishing his PhD in Quantum Physics, Stiles had sat Peter down and told him that he surprisingly wanted to have kids before they were both too old. Apparently, the head of Stiles’s Physics Department at Howard was an old wizard who had birthed six children with his were-fox husband and believed that Stiles, a Spark, could do the same if he believed enough. Peter hadn’t believed Stiles until he met Grand Nymph Wizard Pumpernickle and his family at Stiles’s dissertation.

 

Now six months later, Peter was constantly knotting Stiles at every chance he got. At first, Stiles was wary of Peter’s knot. He didn’t even know that Peter could knot.  Peter sheepishly told him that he often pulled out when he thought he couldn’t control it. Peter’s revelation immediately caused some tension in their relationship as Stiles thought it to be important werewolf information. Then one day Peter shoved his nicely ironed pants down and jacked himself to a full knot in front of Stiles.

 

Much to Stiles’s chagrin, he was mesmerized.  Stiles timidly asked Peter for permission to touch his cock. Peter grinned and nodded his head.  Without a second’s delay, Stiles dropped to his knees and licked the bulge. He licked up to the winking foreskin and promptly engulfed Peter’s cock till his nose touched the knot. Peter groaned in bliss as Stiles began to massage his knot with expertise. Peter carded one hand through Stiles short hair and pushed Stiles even further down his surly length. As soon as the knot starting to breach Stiles’s lips, Stiles moaned and sucked even harder on Peter’s length. He slowly bobbed up and down on Peter’s hard cock, taking his knot in his mouth inch by inch, not even coming up for air.

 

Peter looked down at his gorgeous mate and came when Stiles, mouth full, decided to make eye contact. At that moment, Peter new he was addicted.

 

The first time Peter knotted Stiles was not as romantic as Peter had meticulously planned. Roses sprinkled on the floor led up to their bedroom, coming to a halt at the foot of the bed. Peter had changed the sheets to silk, since he would be knotting Stiles for at least thirty minutes between rounds, and placed extra fluffy pillows on the head of the bed. He had lit multiple candles with scents that relax Stiles’s at the first intrusion. He even picked out underwear that hugged his ass perfectly, straps up to accentuate his V.

 

Stiles had not even noticed all of Peter’s thoughtful work. That night, Stiles came home pissed. He hungrily kissed Peter, stubble burning Peter’s check. Stiles moved his hand down with intent and grabbed Peter’s crotch.

 

He whispered, “ I need your cock in me now, Alpha.”

 

Peter flashed his eyes red, carried Stiles up to their bedroom, and threw him on the bed. He used his claws to slice through Stiles’s pants and immediately engulfed Stiles length. Stiles was immediately hard. His penis was erect with a big vein bulging out. Peter found it delicious. Without letting up for air, Peter reached over to their night stand and grabbed the lube. As much as Peter was excited to answer Stiles’s request, he needed to prep him.

 

Peter worked one finger into Stiles while sucking his cock. Stiles arched at the second finger, but Peter readily met Stiles’s hips with a twirl of his tongue and a hum. He scissored Stile’s hole until Stiles relaxed for the third finger. This time he let up on Stile’s warm cock and licked his way up his chest.  He tweaked and played with Stile’s nipples, trying to distract Stiles for the final finger.

 

“I’m ready Alpha. Put it in me. Put a baby in me. “Stiles cried out as he grabbed Peter’s wrist and tried to wiggle more towards Peter’s cock.

 

“I can’t Baby. You need to be prepared for your first time.” Peter said as his lustful eyes wracked over Stiles wriggling body. He continued his ministration until Stiles was completely relaxed.

 

Carefully, Peter rolled Stiles over with his ass in the air. He traced Stiles’s pink pucker; it was slick and gapping open with lube. Lining his cock up, Peter grabbed Stiles’s hips and tentatively pushed in.

 

Stiles moaned wantonly as Peter made way inch by inch. Peter loved this part- when Stiles would just take whatever Peter gave him.

 

A sharp thrust put Peter’s hips against Stiles’s bubble butt. Peter set a brutal pace after witnessing Stile’s butt giggle with every deep thrust. He swore up and down that his mate would twerk a little every third thrust.

 

He fisted Stiles’s hair, bringing his head back to kiss as he continued with his harsh pace. The new position putting his cock right against Stiles’s prostate. He thrust a couple more times until his knot started to swell and catch on Stile’s rim. He grabbed Stile’s cock and pumped in time with his thrusts, making sure that Stiles would come at the same time his knot swelled. Stile’s collapsed in ecstasy onto the sheets and cried out as Peter’s knot locked into his tight hole.

 

Peter gazed at his mate with pride. Stiles had taken his knot like a true mate. Peter carefully turned them onto their side. Stiles made a huff at the sensitivity of his hole. Peter caressed Stiles’s belly, holding him still as his semen pumped into the fertile womb that Stiles was creating with shear will. Peter was humbled and overly excited by the prospect of cubs. He nuzzled Stiles neck and drove his cock a little further until he was satisfied none of his seed would leave Stiles.

 

Since then, they had knotted everyday, on every surface in the house, and even sometimes in public. Peter could not get enough of Stiles. During one of Stiles’s many interviews on his theory of the fundamentals of interspace dimensions, he had sat through the entire interview milking his husband’s cock. The cameraman was thankfully a were and understood that only front facing zooms above the table were appropriate when mating a fertile Alpha’s mate. The human anchorman seemed perplexed when Stiles’s hadn’t reached for a handshake. Stiles had jokingly said that it was because he and his husband were newly mated and Peter was overprotective, which was somewhat true. The cameraman had graciously ushered everyone out once the interview was over. Peter immediately flipped Stiles over his chair and fucked his knot in with gusto.

 

Their small pack had to call an intervention. Derek exclaimed that he couldn’t take all the voyeurism. Isaac said he heard them go at so many times he was questioning his sexuality. Scott and Allison immediately turned their heads towards Isaac. It was obvious to everyone, except Isaac , knew  they wanted him as their third.

 

Stiles smiled as his tiny pack fussed.  He had some exciting news.


	2. Scott Really Wants Them Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac really was oblivious to the feelings of his best friends. Who knew they both wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing with this story. I think it will just be a mashup of the pack's lives.

 

Isaac was nervous. He glanced at the clock. His tinder match should be here any minute. He feigned indifference and adjusted his scarf as the waiter led his date to the table. With grace, he stood up to air kiss his date’s cheek. Nikita was the epitome of a high-class lady. She wore her hair in carefully tussled curls, dress tailored to fit just right. Isaac knew her heels would cost him at least two months’ rent.

 

            Despite her looks, Nikita was as sweet as honey. The paradox was not lost on Isaac. He himself liked to present himself as the confident play boy. He lightly brushed his hand against hers on the table as he signaled to the waiter.

 

            “Monsieur . Madame.” The waiter said while placing the menus on the table. He offered a red wine to which Isaac nodded. He needed something to calm his nerves. Nikita was the epitome of his ideal woman. Someone smart, informed, well dressed, and belonged to a higher class. He took a sip of his wine.

 

            “ It’s so nice to meet someone interested in the supernatural.” Nikita said in a voice that told otherwise. If Isaac had not spent the past month talking with her on tinder and eventually exchanging texts, he would have been offended at her tone. Instead he smirked and replied, “ You have no idea.”

 

            Hours passed as they chatted about anything and everything. Nikita was very interested in American folklore, often giving an accurate description of every supernatural creature Isaac had encountered. She blushed when their conversation directed towards sexual creatures. Isaac found it adorable.

 

            The waiter coughed, interrupting their debate on fresh vs. salt water Sirens. Isaac threw the waiter a nasty glare. With his nose pointed upward, he demanded the check. Isaac looked at the triple digit bill. It was a good thing his clothing line was booming in the supernatural world. After all, shifting without tearing your clothes required finesse and double stitching.

           

            “ I had a great time.” Nikita said with a nonchalant hair flip and a pucker of her lips. Despite her demeanor, Isaac could see the mirth in her eyes.  He thought about kissing her at that moment, but thought it would ruin their image. After all, it was only the first date.

 

“I suppose we should do this again. I’ll have my assistant contact your assistant.” Isaac said with a barely hopeful tone.

 

Nikita smiled and nodded once before stepping into her chauffeured car.

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac opened the door to his shared apartment and exclaimed, “Guys, I had the most fantastic date!”

 

The knife Scott was using to chop vegetables missed his finger by a millimeter. His shocked expression was barely masked as he careful set the knife down and turned slowly towards Isaac.

“ I didn’t know you were going out.” Scott said with a hint of sadness. He quickly turned off the stove and turned back to chopping the vegetables on the Island.

 

“You don’t sound happy for me. In fact, you sound sad.” Isaac said as he slipped off his shoes and made his way towards the kitchen.

 

Isaac smirked and taunted, “ Is puppy going to miss me?”

Scott growled lowly at Isaac pet name. “ Knock it off Isaac. I…me and Alli, well, we had hoped you would stay in tonight.” Scott paused. “Stay with us. You know?”

 

Isaac was growing tired of Scott’s recent clinginess. The entire reason he had gone on this date was because Allison and Scott refused to leave him alone. They were constantly cuddling with him, running their fingers through his hair, and insisting he come with them on their dates. Isaac knew they felt bad that he had yet to find an anchor, but the inclusion was starting to give him mixed feelings. They were a couple after all.

 

“Scott. Come on. I’m a guy. I have needs. As much as I like you and Alli, there are just some things you don’t do with friends.” Isaac reasoned as he laid his hands to rest on Scott’s shoulder.

 

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and frowned hard at Isaac. He dropped his knife and quickly reached out for Isaac’s hips, smashing their bodies together. As he looked deeply into Isaac’s eyes, he quickly fitted his lips directly to Isaac’s.  Scott forcefully tried to massage a response out of Isaac with his lips. His hands snaking down to rest on Isaac’s butt.

 

Isaac was shocked. His best friend of eight years was kissing him. His best friend of eight years also had a raging hard on and was slowly grinding it in tandem with him. If Isaac was honest with himself, this was bliss.  Scott’s soft lips sent a tingle down his spine.  His arousal smelled like warm apple pie and Isaac found it intoxicating.

 

He bet Allison found it intoxicating. Allison. His other best friend. Scott’s girlfriend. Suddenly, Isaac felt guilty. Here he was moaning against Scott, returning his kisses in earnest. Isaac tried to pull away, but every time he took a step back, Scott followed.  Eventually, Isaac tripped backwards over the arm of the couch. Scott fell right between his legs, grinding down and nipping at his neck.

 

His wolf loved the domination. Isaac cocked his head to the side to offer his neck up to Scott’s ministrations. One of Scott’s hands reached  to tweak Isaac’s left nipple while his other hand simultaneously found its way to Issacs’s zipper. Isaac moaned.

 

Just as Isaac’s cock popped free, the door to the apartment opened. Isaac glanced over Scott and made eye contact with a paralyzed Allison.

 

“Scott.” Isaac whispered as if afraid a loud voice could make this situation worse.

“Isaac,” Scott said with a husky voice and a tight grip on Isaac’s penis.

 

“We’ve wanted this forever. Do you know how attractive you are? With your scarf and upturned button nose? All Alli could talk about before you went on your date was how much she wanted to rip off your tight tailored pants and ride your cock until you knotted. Just look at her.”

 

Isaac couldn’t believe his ears. He broke eye contact with Allison to notice exactly what she was doing.  She was hungrily soaking up the scene with one of her hands down her skinny jeans and the other up her skirt. Isaac thought he was in a dream.

 

Scott continued to stoke Isaac’s cock and trickle kisses down his neck as Allison made her way over to the couch. She looked to Isaac for his consent before placing a chaste kiss on his mouth.

 

Isaac moaned; she tasted like strawberries. Feeling bold, he grabbed her long hair and deepened the kiss. Excited at the sight, Scott deep throated Isaac’s cock.

 

Isaac gasped, overwhelmed with the sensation of Scott’s hot wet mouth bobbing up and down his length. He tried to look down at Scott, but Allison pulled off her shirt to reveal that she was wearing no bra and with a smile she jiggled her breast in front of him. She leaned over  so that he could put her perky nipple in his mouth. He stroked her other soft nipple and ran his hand up her back.

 “Isaac, let me ride you.” Allison said while straddling his stomach and grinding down. Scott sucked hard once and popped off Isaac’s cock.

“Alli, baby. He’s hard for you.” Scott said as licked up her spine. He rested his head over her shoulder and looked down at Isaac.  “Isaac we’ve wanted you since high school ended. If we go any further than this, then you will be ours and no one can have you.”

Isaac was in a daze. He thought their overly friendliness was strange, but chalked it up to pack bonding and pity. He never dreamed they would both want him. All those moments where he thought Allison was aroused because of Scott during their cuddles was actually directed at him. Allison also wanted him.

 Allison bit his nipple in impatience. He yelped in surprise.

“Ow, Alli! Some warning.” Isaac exclaimed.         

 

“ Do you want us or not Isaac? Because we want you.” Allison said while looking down into his eyes, slowing grinding her hips side to side.

Isaac nodded his head and said, “ Yes. I want you and Scott.”

 

Scott must have prepped Allison while Isaac was mulling it over because the next thing Isaac knew, Allison was sliding her wet pussy down his cock.  Her body was supported by Scott as she made her way down his cock. Scott may be wide in girth, but Isaac had an eight-inch dick. Allison moaned when she was finally seated. Isaac wanted to wait for her to adjust, but Scott immediately lifted her up Isaac’s cock and slammed her back down.  Isaac had never experienced a pussy so perfect. Scott was whispering filthy things as he assisted Allison up and down. Isaac leaned up, using pure werewolf core muscles to grab Scott’s butt.

Allison moaned at the new position. Her tits were bouncing up and down Isaac’s chest and her wet pussy was making a mess on his lap. He brought his face forward in an attempt to kiss Scott, but he couldn’t reach. Scott laughed at Isaac’s pout and met him half way.

“Hnnn. Isaac, you’re so big.” Allison moaned as she swirled her hips and thrust her chest more onto Isaac’s chest. She bounced her ass up, twerking in a way that Scott’s cock could slide between her cheeks. It was driving Scott wild.

 “Don’t make us cum before I enter him Alli.” Scott said as he ran his hands up and down her stomach. “I want to cum in him.”

Allison bounced one more time and then dismounted Isaac.  Scott nodded towards their room and grabbed the pliant Isaac. When Scott arrived, Allison was already on her back, legs spread wide and hand holding her pussy open. Scott grabbed Isaac’s dick and guided him back into her sweet cunt.  Isaac whined when Scott controlled their pace. He knew that Allison’s pussy was contracting against his cock.

 

Once Scott was sure that Isaac wouldn’t start to pound into Allison, he grabbed the lube. He settled behind Isaac, rubbing his cock against Isaac’s pert butt. He lubed one finger and slowly pressed in much to Isaac’s protest.

“What do you think you are doing.” Isaac said in his most snobby persona. “ I’m a guy. I stick my dick in.”

“Way to be romantic Isaac.” Allison said between thrusts.

Scott just kissed Isaac deeply and quickly pushed his finger in, swirling it around searching for Isaac’s prostate.  Isaac suddenly moaned, giving away the exact position. While Isaac was enjoying his prostate massage, Scott stuck another finger in. He was unsure how long Isaac would need so he prodded gently, but almost instantly Isaac began to grind back. Scott scissored his fingers and pulled Isaac back. Scott wanted to make this last, so he clamped the base of Isaac’s dick and slid into his pink puckered  hole. Scott bottomed out in one swift motion. It was instant ecstasy. He curled onto Isaac’s back and gave a tentative thrust. Isaac moaned lewdly at the intrusion.

Allison knocked Scott’s hand away from Isaac’s dick. Huffing she flipped over and backed her pussy onto his dick. Scott knew they wouldn’t last long so he began to thrust in earnest into Isaac’s tight hole. One thrust, two swirls in, two thrusts, one swirl in.  His wolf wanted to mate Isaac, to bite down on his neck and knot him until he pupped. Scott knew he couldn’t get Isaac pregnant, but he could pretend. Every time he grinded in, Isaac would push into sweet Allison’s pussy.

 

Scott loved submissive potions. His bitches were both presenting for him. Thr thought drove him insane. Allison loved being ass up, pussy winking at him and throat bared. It looked like Isaac would love the same thing.  Scott deepened his thrust when Isaac’s back bowed.

 

“Alli baby. I want you to see our new mate cum. Turn over.” Scott said while pulling Isaac back to rest on his lap, dick still in his moist channel.

 

Allison turned around and laid on her back. She cocked one eyebrow up and waited for Isaac to enter her once more.

 

Scott once again guided Isaac’s cock in. As he heard moans of “harder” and “faster”, Scott set a brutal pace. Every time Isaac pushed into Allison, Scott slid his cock out. It was a delicious rhythm. Scott’s knot began to grow. He thrusted until he was basically unable to do anything but grind deep into his mate. With one more push, his orgasm exploded out of him, locking his knot in Isaac.

 

 “ Yes. Fuck. Scott. Hn, it feels so good.” Isaac shouted as his own knot locked into Allison’s heat. “ Oh, yes, Allison baby. Milk my cock. Just like that.”

 

Allison whined. She hadn’t cum yet. Isaac used all his strength to grind hard into Allison, his cum filling her up. He rubbed her clit with one hand and sucked hard on her nipples. Soon enough she orgasmed with a loud moan.

 

Scott flopped them all onto their sides and cuddled behind Isaac. They rested for what seemed like an hour until Isaac scooted back onto Scott’s knot. This caused Allison to scoot closer and grind her wet pussy on Isaac’s cock. Soon they were a grinding mess. Isaac was sucking Alison’s breasts as she milked his cock and tried to get it further into her. Scott kissed Allison and ground his dick back into Isaac. He could still feel himself pumping his seed into his mate.

After they all orgasmed for the second time, Scott looked over to his resting mates. He could feel a budding mate bond between the three of them. All he needed to do was convince Isaac to take the mating bite.


	3. Peter Really Loves Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's bump is growing and Peter can't get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short idea I had.

Stiles was exhausted. Now three months pregnant, he was starting to feel the aches that came with his small bump. His back hurt every time he bent to over. His feet swelled and made it hard to walk. His fingers were beginning to look pudgy with all the extra weight he was gaining. And Peter. Peter, his insufferable mate could not get enough of him.

Stiles found himself fending off his lovable werewolf. Peter would often come up behind him and rub his hands over Stiles’s belly. Stiles suspected it was one of Peter’s new favorite pass times.

Another thing that bothered Stiles, was Peter’s increased sex drive. Every chance Peter got, he would either suck Stiles off or slip his dick into him. Stiles had to talk to his mate about what was okay and not after Peter kept waking him up to ask for sex. Eventually, Stiles agreed to being fucked awaked and fucked asleep. However, at no other point in the day could Peter ask for sex. The grumpy wolf made sure Stiles took naps. It was almost endearing. Almost.

He found his pack mates more bothersome as well. One pack member was with him at all times. Something about his scent made them all possessive and clingy. Erica had basically started to coddle him. She offered herself up for his every whim. He wasn’t even supposed to have cravings, but Erica brought him whatever he wanted. Boyd silently rubbed his feet and brought him informative books to read. Boyd came from a huge family and was overjoyed at the prospect of being an uncle. His eyes crinkled at the baby magazines and, though he never voiced it, Stiles could tell he loved kids. Stiles could also tell that the look on Boyd’s face made Erica want kids.

 

Now Stiles found himself in front of a mirror looking at his small bump. What would he name their cubs? He didn’t even know how many he was having. He would have to ask Deaton for an ultrasound.

 

“ You look glorious, Baby.” Peter said as he approached Stiles. He immediately placed his hands on Stiles’s bump and kissed his neck. He slowly grinded his hips behind his mate, silently asking for sex.

“Peter, as much as I love you. I’m tired. I want to sleep. I feel like there is a circus going on in my stomach. Peter Jr. is putting up a fight.” Stiles replied as he rubbed the spot he felt a kick.

 

Suddenly, Peter let go of Stiles and dropped to his knees. He cocked his head to the side and pressed his ear to Stiles’s belly.

“There are three. “ Peter whispered. “ I never noticed it until now because two of them were always in sync, but there are definitely three little heart beats.”

Peter kissed Stiles belly. “ You have been such a good mate to me.” He paused as he felt a growing nudge below his chin, “ And a delicious bed partner.”

Stiles made a sound at the sudden cold air surrounding his cock, but Peter  swallowed his member down. He bobbed his head, deep throating until he hit Stiles’s hair. He languidly suckled his balls, letting his tongue massage the underside. While Stiles was distracted, Peter parted Stiles’s ass and swirled his finger around the puckered hole.

 

Suddenly, Peter felt something wet on his finger. He popped off Stiles’s dick and looked down. There was a clear liquid coating Peter’s finger. He looked up at his mate and quirked an eyeball.

 

With chagrin, Stiles explained, “ Fundamentally, I can believe anything into a condition of existence. Ergo, natural lube. It was kind of a thing I was practicing. Along with lac-.” Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence with Peter’s first finger already knuckle deep. Stiles moaned as Peter began to fuck him with his finger and suck him off simultaneously.

 

Before Stiles knew it, Peter was already fucking him with three fingers. He thrusted into Peter’s mouth, chasing his own orgasm. He would need that first orgasm to relax enough to take on the long marathon of sex he knew was to come.

 

After he swallowed, Peter picked Stiles up and gently laid him on his back on the bed. His cock twitched, standing proud and hard, ready to enter his eager mate. He bent over and entered slowly, savoring every inch as he sunk in. Peter knew he would knot and would not stop till he pumped that sweet hole full of his seed.

Stiles mewled wantonly, rocking to meet Peter.  “Please,” he cried to Peter as he felt Peter finally reach his prostate.

 

Peter rolled his hips downward, grinding and fucking his cock deep into Stiles. He kissed along Stiles’s chest. His hands tweaking a sensitive nipple.

 

“ I love you.” Peter said as his knot began to form. “ What ever you want I will give.”  


	4. Waiting for Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly wrote this with multiple beers. No beta. Hope y'all enjoy this.

Scott slowly approached Isaac and hugged him from behind. He wined and nuzzled the base of Isaac’s neck, scent marking him and inadvertently asking permission to bite there. Isaac didn’t respond. It had been a week since Isaac said yes to becoming a triad, yet when either Allison or Scott tried to show any affection, Isaac would retreat within himself. Scott and Allison couldn’t complete the mating bond and any attempts to do so were refused gently. 

Allison walked out of the bedroom and slowly made her way over to the pair. She looked haggard with her tousled hair half in her face, Isaac’s t-shirt hanging off her shoulder, and panties low on her lips. She hesitantly pecked Isaac on the cheek and Scott on the lips. 

“ Smells great Isaac.” Allison said as she retreated to the island. 

“Yeah babe. It smells delicious.” Scott said as he began peppering kisses on Isaac’s neck. He rotated his hips so that Isaac could feel his full hard on. Since the confession, Scott had not had any sex with Isaac or Allison. They were patiently waiting for Isaac to open up and talk with them. He wouldn’t necessarily shy away from them, but Isaac hadn’t shown either of them affection. He wouldn’t even hug them goodbye. It was like nothing had happened, except Isaac was more nonverbal in conversations. 

At first Scott thought the shyness was from shock. This was a big step for all of them. They invited Isaac to sleep in the same bed as them, insisting they would just cuddle-if he wanted. Isaac laid rigidly in between them and accepted their attempts to cuddle, but didn’t initiate anything. He woke up early to get to work and came home late exhausted for the next couple of days. Every attempt to talk was shrugged off or answered with a “I’m fine.” 

Scott was on edge. The incomplete mate bond was making him more tactical than usual. He wanted to respect Isaac’s space, but he also wanted to bend him over, fuck him full of cum, and bite on that delicious neck. He looked forward to the “loop of happiness” as wolves sometimes called it. Each mate could feel the other’s feelings so if one was happy it would feed into the other mate and vice versa. He took a big whiff, but all he felt from Isaac was anxiety, disappointment, frustration. 

Isaac turned off the stove top and began separating the food onto three plates. He turned around and carried them over to the island. Without making eye contact, he moved around Scott to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Scott went ahead and got the glasses. 

Allison coughed, “So Isaac, I wanted to talk about your feelings. It’s been a week since we asked you to be our mate. We love you and want you, but -”

Scott cut her off, “ But you’ve been more distant lately. We wanted to know if we did something wrong.”

Isaac sighed and put the fork he was eating with down. 

“I’m scared. All my life my loved ones have done nothing but hurt me. All of the people I’ve ever dated only wanted me for my money and fame. I love you two and Im scared that the bond will mess up what we already have.” Isaac said with a whisper. 

“ I understand Isaac. I wish you had talked with us about this.” Allison said as she made her way around the Island. “ We can take things slow if that is what will help you come to trust us.”

“Yeah, our friendship was and is important. We will love you even if you say no. “ Scott said coming on the other side. 

“ I know,” Isaac said relaxing into Allison’s embrace. “ I’m not saying no. I want this, but you have to give me more time to get used to this. You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to take the kisses further. I just needed to process everything. “

Scott leaned over and kissed Isaac, “ As much as I want to mate you, I’m willing to wait. However, what do you think of going one round. Alli and I have been celibate waiting on your decision.”

Isaac smiled for the first time in weeks. “ I’d like that.” Isaac said shyly. 

Scott leaned in for another kiss, but Allison beat him to it. She gently caressed his face as she sucked on his bottom lip. Scott came up behind Isaac and started to undo his pants. He put his hands on Isaac’s underwear and slowly peeled them down. 

He quickly sought out Isaac’s cock, which was already hard. He stoked it, starting at the base and working his way to the head. 

Isaac broke the kiss and moaned. Allison took this chance to help Isaac out of his shirt. She felt up the side of his torso and nibbled on his neck.

“ I think you both are overdressed.” Isaac said while panting. 

Allison quickly shoved off her shirt and reached down to take off her panties. She grabbed Isaac’s torso to stabilize herself as she got on her knees. Scott moved his hand so Allison could suck on Isaac’s hard cock. She slowly rolled her tongue on the underside of his cock and inched her way down while Scott undressed.

Isaac jerked forward into Allison’s mouth when he felt something wet between his legs. Scott was licking his hole. Now half way down Allison’s throat, he tried to pull back, but Allison grabbed his butt cheeks and pushed him forward till her nose met his thick bush of hair. 

He groaned at the sudden heat and tried his best to remain still as his girlfriend and boyfriend worked him from both ends. Allison came up for air and kissed his neck.

“I’ll be right back.” Allison said as she quickly ran back to the room to retrieve the lube. 

Isaac’s wolf whined. In response, Scott moved to cover Isaac’s back, gently rubbing his dick in Isaac’s crack and rumbling low in his ear. 

Allison returned with the lube and handed it to Scott.  
“Take him apart babe.” Allison said with a smirk. 

Scott pushed Isaac over the counter, lubed one digit, and slowly pushed in.Isaac’s groan was quickly engulfed by a hungry kiss from Allison. Scott worked his finger in and out until it was sliding smoothly. 

“Prepare Allison.” Scott said as he backed Isaac onto his second finger. Through his moans, Isaac weakly grabbed the lube. Allison hopped on the counter and spread her legs wide and made a “come hither” gesture. Isaac poured out the lube and parted Allison’s folds. 

As he prepared her, Scott slide in the third finger and angled up towards his prostate. Isaac moaned loudly, but tried to focus on Allison in front of him. He kissed and licked her plump tits. He swirled his tongue as he introduced the second finger. 

Suddenly, he felt Scott’s dick on his entrance. He leaned over towards Allison, presenting his ass to Scott. Scott wasted no time sliding in. He waited once he was in to the hilt. Isaac was still prepping Allison.

Leaning over, dick still in Isaac, he widened Allison’s legs and played with her clit. Isaac introduced the third finger and moved his hands faster.

“Enough!” Allison cried out. “ Fuck me now.”

Isaac moved Scott back as he stood upright. Scott grabbed Isaac’s dick and guided it towards Allison’s pussy. 

Once everyone was sheathed, Isaac set the pace. He fucked into Allison and back onto Scott with vigor. His legs felt weak with the onslaught of pleasure, but was determined to make his partners come. 

Scott bent Isaac over and took control of the rhythm. He slammed into Isaac and pulled out at the same time Isaac did, Allison receiving all the force. He grunted as they worked together. 

Allison tapped on his shoulder to switch positions. 

Isaac picked her up and bounced her on his dick and Scott moved to sit on the counter. Isaac set her down and flipper her to face Scott. She took his cock all the way down and waited as Isaac lined back up to push in.She hummed as he slowly slid back in. Scott grabbed her hair and pushed her up and down his length while Isaac rolled his hips. He pumped up, swiveled, and pushed to meet her G spot to make her feel good. 

Scott groaned. His bitches were acting so go good for him. 

“Hn. I’m going to knot Alli.” Isaac said in warning quickening his pace. Allison bowed her back and released Scott’s cock. 

“Yes, Isaac, knot me.” Allison said as she reared up and met his thrusts. 

Isaac thrust into her until his knot locked in. He made direct eye contact with Scott as he ground into Allision. 

“I know you haven’t cum. Come over here and knot me.” Isaac said as he ground deeper with a wider stance.

Scott moved over, his spot quickly replaced by the bent over Allison.  
Isaac’s hole was still slippery so Scott slide in. With a sigh, he set a lazy pace. It was Saturday so he wasn’t in any rush. He repeatedly slide in half way and then used his weight to push in the rest. He thrust three more times before his knot started to catch Isaac’s rim.With vigor, he finished in Isaac. 

While still cumming, he gently maneuvered them towards the couch to rest before round 2.


End file.
